My Horrible Life
by toothlessx3
Summary: Sherlock/Reader figure out how it works in the author's note at the end. You've been abused since your mom died, and now you've killed your father. What now?
1. Chapter 1

My Horrible Life

It started with sobbing, no wait, back up. My name is Jessica and I killed my father. It started off as a pretty normal day, but it didn't. You see it only looked like a normal day. I had a plan to kill my father. Right now you are more than likely thinking what a horrible person, killing their dad. I'm not trying to justify because it was wrong but, well I'll let the story explain.

Sherlock Holmes was on the case (though I didn't even know who he was at the time.) which would probably explain why he was there when I went to confess. Now you're thinking, what?! You see they had closed the case because they couldn't a good lead or any evidence. Not even Sherlock, so why would I confess? The answer is simple, I felt bad. I know you still have plenty of questions and I will answer them…. Eventually.

"Hello Jessica, what can we do for such a lovely young lady?" Lestrade asked me. "You can bring me to an interrogation room for starters." I replied. He laughed but when he realized I was serious, he stopped. "Whatever for my dear?" he asked more quietly. "I want to confess, I killed my father." First he looked at me stunned, then angry. He sent me to room 204 with the instructions to wait for my interrogator. Then he called for Sherlock. "I think you're going to want to hear this." He told him.

"Hello Jessica." Called a silky British accent. I looked up. There was a man with dark curly hair and blue eyes. I would later come to know him as Sherlock Holmes. "Why did you do it Jessica? What was your motivation? It wasn't for money." He spoke again. The games up, I had to answer. "He mistreated me every day. He raped and beat me. I tried to tell the police, but they wouldn't listen. They wrote off all my bumps and bruises as clumsiness, and the accusation of rape as a childish fantasy. They thought I made it all up because I didn't have a boyfriend. I did, at least until the police fed him their lies." I said this all calmly like it didn't bother me, but it did.

I continued, "My boyfriend thought I was cheating on him with my own father. How gross is that? I literally barfed in his face every time he raped me. After the tenth time he got wise to it and grabbed a barf bucket." It was so gross to even think about. "I could have handled it, but it wasn't just me he raped and beat, it was also my little brother and sister. I had always entertained fantasy's of murdering him in his sleep, but it wasn't until he killed my brother that I took action. I just snapped like that was the last straw. It took weeks of planning unfortunately my sister died during that time." I looked up still calm to see their faces frozen in shock. "That's why you couldn't find DNA traces on them, the DNA was too close to the same thing." And yet there was still one thing that I didn't bother to tell them. "Why did you decide to turn yourself in?" Lestrade spoke up. That was a tough question.

"I guess I felt bad. Even though he did all those things he was still my father. Besides it wasn't all his fault. A mob killed mom and after that he started going crazy. Funny how things come full circle. Dad was coincidentally in the mo that killed mom. They mistook her for a dangerous enemy that they had been following for some time. Because of a mob, mom was lost. Because mom was lost, dad went crazy. Because dad went crazy, his daughter is in the office for charges of murder." This, after all I had been through is what caused me to crack. I started sobbing.

**I was going to make it a one-shot but I decided against it. Obviously Jessica isn't my real name but I put it there just the same. This is supposed to be Sherlock/Reader so if you want a copy I'll send it via pm and you can save it on your computer. Then you can change the name to your name. What do you think you are hiding from the police?**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Let's see where did I leave off, oh yes, I was sobbing. Slowly as if my sub conscious was moving me I walked over to Sherlock. I promptly gave him a hug. He started patting my back while I cried on his shoulder. Maybe I somehow knew that one day we would end up together or maybe it was how warm and soft his coat looked. He rolled his eyes over my shoulder at the police man staring at us. When I finally stopped crying I asked what would happen to me. "We will probably let you walk." Lestrade said. "What?" I replied. "I just murdered someone, no, I murdered my dad. Doesn't anyone care?" "You had several good reasons to." Anderson answered. "So you'll take the word of a murderer over who I used to be?" "And who was that exactly?" Sherlock asked. "I don't know anymore." I whispered. "But I do know I deserve to go to prison. Killing someone is still a crime." I said louder. "We'll figure something out tomorrow." Lestrade then smiled politely and walked out.

"Can I sleep here then?" "It won't be very comfortable." "I' not used to being comfortable. Thank you Sherlock." I said sarcastically. "You do know his name really is Sherlock right?" said his assistant. I looked at him then made an observation. "You're THE Sherlock Holmes?" Probably not the smartest observation I've made all day. "In the flesh." I smiled smugly. "I'm surprised you haven't caught me before now." "I am too." "Good night Sherlock." "Good night Jessica."

"No, absolutely not. You are not sleeping on the floor." "And why not dear Lestrade." "Because Jessica there is a perfectly good cot right here. You don't even want a blanket?" "Like I told Sherlock, I am used to the uncomfortable. Speak of the devil. Hello again Sherlock. Look you even brought a blanket, how convenient. And Watson, how marvelous you brought a pillow. I'm beginning to think this is a conspiracy." "We couldn't let you suffer more than you already have." Said Mary, she was bringing another pillow. "But I'm a murderer. I deserve to suffer." "If what I heard from John is true, you've more than suffered for your crimes in my opinion." "Thank you Mary." "How did you know I was Mary?" "It was fairly obvious. The way you're casually leaning on Mr. Watson and holding his hand. First name basis so you know him fairly well. I already knew John was married to someone named Mary. Last, you were here exactly 3 minutes after him. It being an exact time means you planned it. Probably so you wouldn't scare me with so many people at once. Oh wait and you are both wearing wedding rings. I wouldn't get that close to someone if I was married to someone else. John was also-" "Okay okay we get it you're observant." John said angrily. "Honestly you're almost as bad as him." He pointed to Sherlock. "I'll take that as a compliment, thank you."

"There was something else, wasn't there." Sherlock said. Everyone had left by now and my glasses were off. "Well John was obviously waiting for someone important and- nevermind." "What? What else was there?" Sherlock asked curious now. "I saw their wedding picture in the newspaper." We both cracked up. "You should get contacts, your eyes are pretty." "Flattery will get you nowhere Sherlock. It certainly won't make me tell you how I did it. Good night again." "Good night again indeed Jessica."

**I'm sorry if that wasn't enough Sherlock/Reader I promise more fluff coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

"Jessica, we have reached a decision regarding your sentence." Said Lestrade. "Well go on then, or is part of the sentence making me wait?" "Be patient Jessica. We have decided that since we didn't read you the Miranda rights, your arrest is invalid." "Technically you didn't even arrest me yet, it's not too late." "The case is unsolved, I guess you'll have to go home. Presuming you have a home that is." He continued as if I hadn't spoken. "Well now that you mention it…. No." "I'll take her."

We all stared at Sherlock oddly. "Now that John is gone, I need someone to help pay the rent." He continued. "It does make sense, does it not?" "You're a bloody psychopath! No woman should ever stay at your house, you have a human head in your fridge." Shouted Anderson. "High function sociopath actually and shouldn't she make that decision on her own." Sherlock said at the same time, I said, "I'll just bring my own fridge, can I poke the eyeballs?" "Well it looks like we got that settled." Said Lestrade.

"Soooo, this is our place. Needs a bit cheering up. I'll be right back. And when I say right back I mean…." "You mean 15 minutes. Yes I know." "Of course you do." I muttered under my breath. Then I stalked off to the store.

"Okay Sherlock, go somewhere for an hour or two." I said while setting my groceries down. "Why should I, I know you're going to paint." "Yeah it doesn't take a genius to figure that out. I wanted you to leave because I know you would get high off the paint smell." "Oh, well in that case, I'll stay here."

"Wasn't that fun Sherl-" Ahh "You still have that ringtone?" "I found that it scares people off, so yes I kept the ringtone. By the way, we have a case…. Come along?" "Heck yeah!"

"So you see Sherlock, we couldn't find out how he died." Meet Molly. She obviously has a crush on Sherlock. I mean who wears lipstick in a morgue? Right? Plus she tries to lean over his shoulder to breathe in his ear a lot. He always waves her off. She always directs her comments or questions to Sherlock, never John or I. Plus he's technically not supposed to be in here. The only reason he's allowed to be is because of Molly. Yet still Sherlock doesn't seem to care. If Molly did all this and he still didn't like her, what would it take to get his attention? Had a PHD in science so I was certainly qualified to look in a microscope. I leaned over the one next to Sherlock and to my surprise (and everyone else's) he scooted over a millimeter. Just enough so I would know I had permission. "Wait I found something. Was the deceased diabetic?" I asked. "Yes, how did you know?" asked Molly. "I think our victim was killed with kindness."

"So let me get this straight. The victim was diabetic, so the killer gave them a lot of chocolate that they couldn't resist." Lestrade thought it over. "I guess it makes sense. People who are diabetic still love sugar." "We are looking for someone close to him." I stated. "Why?" Anderson asked. "Anderson don't talk out loud you lower the I.Q. of the whole street." Sherlock and I said in sync. We looked at each other, blinked, and I started to speak again. "Johnson knew hehad a condition he wouldn't willingly stuff his face. Someone had to convince him to do that and if they were an obvious enemy…." I waited for that to sink in. Then Dr. Watson spoke up, "He wouldn't trust that person and wouldn't eat that much chocolate." He sat stunned for a bit. "Well who wants to see what I did to the flat?"

"We haven't solved the case yet." Said Anderson again. "It was obviously the brother. Ever since their parents died, they were closer than anything. Now that they turned 21 they are eligible for their parents inheritance, the brother didn't want to share. End of story. Do you want to see the flat now?"


	4. Chapter 4

We arrived at the flat 15 minutes before my usual supper time. So I started getting things ready. I took out the noodles, some sauce, some garlic, and a few other ingredients. Meanwhile Sherlock, Lestrade, John, Mary, and Molly, were pounding on the door."Let us in! I thought you wanted us to see the flat!" They cried out.

Sherlock said, "If I would have known you were going to lock us out, I would have never suggested us being room mates." Then something occurred to him. "You're waiting for us to get the other key from the landlady aren't you?" Actually I hadn't thought of that, but not that I thought about we would need two keys and John probably gave his to the landlady. Darn they might get in early.

"Actually I wanted to finish making supper first so it would look more special, but I guess we do need another key now don't we?" However I spoke to late, they had already rushed off. Oh well.

"What is all this?" exclaimed John and Sherlock.

"I think it looks nice dears." Mary said to be polite. Molly and Lestrade had no such filter.

"Good luck Sherlock, this place is already a mess." They were of course referring to my redecorating. Orange and Lime Green paint for the commons, light pink and toasty brown for my room, and silver and green awaited Sherlock's room. The dining room was the odd one out, it was splatter painted with many a colour.

"I take offence to that!" I said. I then stuck out my tongue to let them know I was joking. "Anyway, I prepared supper for all of us, and don't worry, it's not from Sherlock's fridge!" They all laughed and sat down to eat the beautiful Fettichine Alfredo that I prepared for them. There were all also cheesy garlic bread sticks.

"I think the cooking makes up for the horrible interior decorating." said Sherlock.

"Sherlock," John asked, somewhat surprised, "did you just make a joke?"

"I assure you, if I did make a joke, you would know." We all just kind of stared at him until someone pointed out it was getting late.

"Will we have the pleasure of seeing you tomorrow, Jessica?" asked Lestrade.

"Why not? I have nothing better to do." I answered. They left and thus another day was completed.

**Okay I had some notes on my phone on how this was supposed to go and what I was hiding from the police, but unfortunately those got deleted. I will see what I can do to fix it until then just pretend that hiding from the police thing isn't there. On a lighter note, Next up: Singing in the shower. You have to take a shower before you go to bed, but what happens when Sherlock overhears you singing? Thoughts comments, concerns, ideas?**


End file.
